


Flight On Swift Wings

by TheGrandQueen01



Series: Demons of the Sacred Mountain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Demons, Eagles, Flying, Illusions, Kitsune, M/M, Owls, Stargazing, Tengu, i'll add to these as we go, mean old man character, mentions of war but no graphic violence, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrandQueen01/pseuds/TheGrandQueen01
Summary: The Sacred Mountain is home to all kinds of Demon Clans. For centuries, they have lived in relative harmony with each other. In times of peace, they negotiate alliances, broker trade deals, and come to terms with internal betrayals. In times of war, they fight to the death.Hinata is a Crow Demon living among his people on the mountain, berated and excluded from the life young Crows lead because of his small wings. In the past, he ventured into lands beyond Crow Territory, risking his safety to learn anything and everything the other demons of the mountain were willing to teach him so he could stand on equal footing with the likes of Kageyama and Tsukishima. In the present, he is doing everything he can to help those he loves survive the brewing war.*not abandoned, just in an intense editing process*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Demons of the Sacred Mountain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	1. Eyes in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking here. This piece is something I've been working on for quite some time. The concept has changed quite a bit from what I originally imagined, and it grew a plot out of nowhere. Because of this, much of what I originally wanted to write no longer really feels like it fits, so there will also be side stories (eventually, not right away) that will go into the characters and the world in more depth than I will here.  
> Before I say anything else, I want to thank all the people who helped me put this together: Toa and Maya really helped me out by beta reading the first draft of this. Of course I must also give a thousand thanks to the amazing artist I collaborated with, Ria.  
> This fic is formatted to alternate between past/present. I think i've made it clear when that happens, but if anyone is confused about that (or anything) feel free to leave a comment and I will get back to you asap!  
> Anyway...I hope you enjoy!

Something dangerous lurked nearby hidden in the thick growth around him. Hinata could feel the power in the gaze following him. The intensity of it was distracting. He scanned the canopy and the forest floor for its source, but found nothing. The trees of this territory towered over him, ancient, powerful, and nearly sentient. They hid whatever watched him well. 

Too busy trying to be subtle in searching for his new stalker, Hinata tripped his way through a tangle of undergrowth and landed hard on his face. Dazed, the Crow laid still, discomfort slowly creeping in as the cold and damp seeped through his clothes into his skin. His chin and palms stung with the force of the impact, and for a moment all he smelled and tasted and breathed was dirt. He could actually hear Tsukishima laughing and Kageyama calling him an idiot in his head.

Damp and vulnerable wasn’t really his fortay, so he forced energy back into his limbs, jumped into the air, and shook his arms and legs out. There was nothing he could do to fix the unpleasant sensation of wetness from rolling around in the forest before the sun evaporated the dew, so he ignored it the best he could and started running through the trees again. 

If he had any hope of keeping up with the other crows, with their height and larger wingspans, he needed stamina. Stamina and speed and agility. And magic that would knock the socks off anyone that came across him. He needed to be able to do everything, and do it well. He needed to be strong on his own to stand beside others that were strong. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima didn’t run much in their training, so it was something he could do that they couldn’t. While they learned to wield swords and recite the old battle histories for the Crow’s rich oral tradition, Hinata pushed his body to its physical limits and learned everything other demons were willing to teach him. He bet everyone would be surprised when they found out he could pull off dives like an owl or pick his way out of an Armadillo’s trap. That would be a good day. 

Ignoring the ever-present sense of eyes on him, Hinata kept running farther and farther until his legs gave out and he ate dirt again. 

* * *

This amazing work of art was produced by my partner Ria. You can find her on twitter @rainbowbarf_ 


	2. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present

Hinata took the message from Aone’s hand and tucked it into the inner pocket of his flying gear. It would be safe there until he reached the main village and delivered it to the chief. The giant Armadillo Demon made no efforts at small talk, but Hinata hadn’t expected him to. Their interactions were driven by a silent respect even in good times, and these were not good times. Things were tense--had been for more than a year, and didn’t show any sign of getting better any time soon. This mission was proof of just how desperate the Tengu Chief was getting. 

The old crow didn’t like Hinata, didn’t see him as valuable even as a messenger, but he’d sent Hinata to try and reach the leader of the Armadillo Demons because Hinata was the only Tengu who’d had a positive interaction with a member of their clan in recent memory. The old man needed allies, as all of the demons on their mountain did. Everyone on the mountain, even those who didn’t have a common territorial border with the Eagles of the Eastern Mountain, were subject to the increasing attacks coming from their neighboring demons. The Chief’s Eyes brought news of a recent, devastating attack on the biggest village within Armadillo Territory. That’s what sparked this exchange. The Chief was using any potential opening he could. So far as Hinata knew, the Armadillo were the only ones to respond to the Chief’s messages thus far. Too many of the leaders on the mountain were old, with long memories that didn’t shine kindly on the leader of his own people. Hinata didn’t exactly blame them. 

The unlikely friends bowed to each other before parting ways. Aone sank into the trees, his massive body and bright hair somehow blending in with the surroundings. Hinata glanced around, unable to shake his recent paranoia and the feeling of always being watched--nothing like the days when Oikawa was using his abilities to keep tabs on him--before launching himself into the air. He avoided circling the area like he might have before the attacks started, heading toward the main village and pouring on speed. He mulled over the singular bit of information he’d been given: the Armadillo leader was wary of the crows, but also desperate for an alliance in the inevitable war the Eagles planned to wage. 

Hinata hadn’t really believed a war was coming. He’d yet to actually run into an Eagle of any kind, and he’d gotten the sense over the last few months working under the Chief that the old man never let go of the paranoia from the last war. But if another village was preparing for a full-on war, then it had to be real. It was real, and he’d be forced to watch as his friends went off to fight without him. The knowledge that he wasn’t part of the Guard still stung, even years after the rejection.

The afternoon sky, clear and blue, didn’t conceal him from prying eyes. The Chief still thought he succeeded in keeping out of eyesight because he was so damn small--something about being mistaken for a normal crow--but he’d learned a thing or two from his time training with two powerful Fox Demons. The trick wasn’t a full-on illusion--or he probably wouldn’t be able to pull it off so effectively--but instead a careful manipulation of the air, light, and moisture around his body, slowly changing what the people from above or below saw until he nearly blended in with the cloudless sky. It would be difficult but not impossible to see him. Oikawa warned him time and again that illusions become less effective the more vigilant the people seeing them were. A scout would be able to see him if they looked long enough, but Hinata didn’t plan to stay in one place for long.

He flexed his wings and caught a strong air current that would take him right home. He’d never spent much time in the Armadillo lands after nearly dying in the trap that brought him and Aone together. Now wasn’t the time to start exploring the unfamiliar territory.

Despite his better judgement and constant efforts to do anything else, Hinata found his thoughts drifting to his Foxes. He hadn’t seen Iwaizumi or Oikawa in more than a year, since the Chief declared a state of emergency, requiring everyone to remain in the village unless given explicit permission and implementing a strict curfew. Members of the Guard were the only ones allowed to move freely, but Hinata wasn’t part of the Guard. In fact, he only had his position as messenger because old man Ukai had a soft spot for him, and because he was fast enough these days to beat out everyone else in the village. 

He didn’t like the restrictions. The village felt like a prison, suffocating him after years spent exploring other territories and having conversations with someone who saw him as something more than useless or pitiable. He missed his friends, more than he’d realized was possible. Iwaizumi’s grumpy face felt more comforting than intimidating after months and months spent training with him. He’d never been anything but indulgent of Hinata’s boundless energy. Having the sturdy pillar of support suddenly ripped from his life threw him for a loop, and it made adjusting to the chaos of war time even more difficult. 

He missed Oikawa, too. The teasing, the flirting...the knowledge that someone believed he could do anything he wanted, that he just had to find the right path to get there. Someone who wanted to help him find that path. He missed the electrifying brushes of skin that came with increasing frequency in the last few months before their separation. Hinata wondered if they would have explored the sparks between them more, if they would have risked pushing the boundaries of their friendship, or if they would have let it be something wonderful but untouched in a sense of self preservation. Inter-demon relationships were generally frowned upon by the Crows. The idea of letting such potential wither left him feeling generally dissatisfied, but there was nothing for it now. Circumstances forced their hand. 

He liked to think that they wouldn’t have let something as silly as an old man’s prejudice or a bad experience keep them apart. The feel of Oikawa’s fingertips on his cheek still brightened his dreams, and the feather-light press of lips on his temple from the night he’d been forced to stay in Fox territory by an awful storm still distracted him in boring meetings and during the chief’s many rants. He could hear Oikawa’s words in his ear, countering every insult the Chief flung at him. He let words phantom Oikawa whispered wash away what the Chief said. He refused to buckle under the weight of words he’d proved untrue day after day as he flew faster and faster, as he wrangled his magic into something magnificent and useful. He’d prove to everyone that Oikawa was right to believe in him. 

He imagined what the next few months might have looked like. He could have shared his first victory over Tsukishima with the Fox who’d taken him under his wing, he could have given Oikawa and Iwaizumi the birthday gifts he’d spent so much time planning, he would have eventually worked up the courage to press his lips against Oikawa’s in one of the afternoons they spent relaxing in the forest or by the river or in Oikawa’s house. 

The air shifted, and Hinata maneuvered expertly, diving down to get closer to land. His mind returned to the flight ahead of him, and he didn’t let his thoughts wander again.


	3. A Meeting in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past

Oikawa felt the shift as the wards rang against the back of his skull. Iwaizumi turned toward him from his place on the other side of the meeting table--he’d felt it too. The elders continued to drone on, ignorant to the disturbance in the ancient protective magic since Oikawa and Iwaizumi took over maintaining the wards years ago. The brunet waited impatiently for the elders to finish with their weekly reports, taping his fingers against the table and glancing back to Iwaizumi every few minutes. 

They weren’t expecting any official visitors, which either meant that they had a spy or that the annoying Tengu with the scary face was back fucking with their wards and the sacred trees. The latter was annoying, though not dangerous. The former could be bad if left unattended for long. 

The meeting closed with Iwaizumi rushing through his own report on the progress of the youths training with him. One of the wrinkled Foxes without even a hint of color left to her hair grumbled about the impatience of the young council members these days, but Oikawa glared her into submission and fled the room as quickly as possible. The wards were still pinging. Whoever it was hadn’t strayed far from the border, but they were too close to the intersection of two neighboring lands for Oikawa to comfortably guess if it was one kind of visitor or another. 

Iwaizumi grabbed his weapons from the hooks he’d placed them on before the meetings, strapped them back in place, and reached for Oikawa’s hand. The runes carved into Oikawa’s back and chest glowed so bright they became clear behind the fabric of his clothing, and blue flame engulfed them both. 

The bright blue fire receded, revealing jewel-toned trees. The reds and oranges and yellows were beautiful and untouched by the magic of the main Seijoh settlement that seemed to freeze the wildlife of the Fox capital in full bloom, even in the dead of winter. Soft black ears twitched atop Iwaizumi’s head, the movement mimicked by Oikawa just a second later. Their intruder wasn’t far. They could hear the rustle of wings, though that didn’t answer any of their questions. 

Oikawa held up his hand, a signal to keep silent. They were going to observe first. Strange, since Oikawa took protection so seriously these days. He’d been jumping on any potential threat as soon as it presented itself since rising in the ranks. He’d even insisted Iwaizumi help him chase out the dark-haired Crow flying in their airspace just a few weeks before. 

Oikawa relaxed, his palm against the trunk of an ancient tree, a gentle breeze rustling the rainbow of foliage above them. After several long moments of stifling silence, brown eyes opened and met green, lacking any of the urgency from moments before. Oikawa had a much stronger bond with the forest than he did. If the trees were going to share their secrets, it would be with him. The Crow child again, probably, or some other young explorer pushing the boundary for the sake of adventure. He expected to travel back, on foot this time, since jumping through flames was such an energy-sapping skill. 

Instead, Oikawa opened his mouth, “Let’s watch.”

It didn’t feel in character. Watching was something the old Oikawa, the pre-Chief-hood Oikawa, would say. An invincible, arrogant, playful Oikawa with no sense of his own mortality. These days, if Oikawa was going to interact at all, it would be to remove the Crow from their land to eliminate whatever miniscule threat he might pose. Curious, Iwaizumi grunted and followed Oikawa, jumping up and across branch after branch until they found a spot to rest comfortably and survey the area. 

Off not too far in the distance, Iwaizumi saw the source of the flapping that filled his sensitive ears. It was a Crow, but not the same one he’d caught training in their land before. He was too small, his hair a vibrant red, his wings almost deformed in their size, though his body wasn’t particularly large to begin with. He looked like a child just on the edge of a growth spurt that would tip him into adulthood. 

“I’m surprised he can even fly like that.”

“Hush, Iwa-chan. He can fly just fine. I’ve been watching him.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing with all that meditation? I thought you were reinforcing the wards around the village.” It was just like Oikawa to be distracted from his duties by something he found amusing. 

“They don’t need any more reinforcement. They’re as strong as they can be unless we start drawing new ones with our fucking blood, which the ward stones can’t handle. Don’t you pay any attention during the meetings?”

“You know I’m no good with the technical part of magic.”

“You should still understand this, Iwa-chan, even if you do all your magic based on instinct and willpower. Don’t be such a blockhead!”

“Oi!”

A panicked curse filled reached them, barely loud enough to register under Iwaizumi’s exclamation. Iwaizumi turned from Oikawa’s smirking face just in time to see the Crow plunge into Greenrock Pond. Beside him, Oikawa squawked and scrunched his nose. Iwaizumi couldn’t blame him. Greenrock Pond looked disgusting and smelled worse. A diluted form of the stench reached them even at this distance. From their angle, they could just see the crow’s head pop out of the water. Black wings reached out of the icy water, and trembling arms hauled his small body out onto the muddy shore. 

Iwaizumi expected again for his best friend to tsk and turn to leave, but it seemed to be a day of surprises. After several moments of watching the Crow try frantically to dry himself, and several more minutes of him sitting inspecting his soaked wings--no way would he be getting in the air anytime soon--Oikawa humped from their tree to the next, heading towards the pond. Iwaizumi had no choice but to follow his friend, reluctantly bringing himself closer to the source of the stench. The things he did for Oikawa. 

Wings slumped and dripped murky green water into the mud, soupy water dripped from limp hair into squinted eyes which watched the two approach with a mix of excitement, interest, and wariness. Iwaizumi found himself impressed that the Crow noticed their approach. The sound of the lapping water and the smell should have obscured any trace of them. They watched the Crow scramble to his feet, looking very much like a wet cat, as they were watched in turn. 

When Oikawa opened his mouth Iwaizumi knew they were beginning something. The glint in Oikawa’s eyes and the tilt of his lips was far too interested for this to be a simple flirt-tease-and-get-rid-of kind of conversation. Resigned, the dark-haired Fox scrutinized the Crow and prepared himself for whatever Oikawa planned to do next. 


	4. Letters of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present

Hinata stood beside the Chief’s chair as the old man wrote out a message for him to deliver. He’d spent the better part of the morning standing pressed up against the wall while the chief conferred with the other village elders, all of them sprawled out on cushions and chairs in the Chief’s meeting room, over whether or not they should initiate an official meeting to form an alliance. Something bigger, beyond the little messages Hinata’s been delivering under-the-table to messengers for other leaders of the mountain. Yamaguchi and Sugawara were also standing at attention and waiting for orders to fly. The Chief wanted to act quickly, especially after receiving encouraging messages from the Owls and the Armadillos. Akaashi delivered a response while Hinata was meeting Aone. 

The chief sighed a fifth time since sitting down to write his messages. Hinata couldn’t tell what had him so annoyed this time--things seemed to be looking up with the Elders in agreement and positive responses from other mountain leaders--but he’d learned better than to ask. Sugawara met his eyes and lifted his brows. 

The other two Crows were recently added to the group of messengers at the Chief’s beck and call. They kept him connected with the head of the Guard, the High Priest, and the spies scattered in strategic locations across the mountain range. It was a job that required speed and strength. Both trained as part of the Guard, so the chief trusted them more than he trusted Hinata. Neither of them had any connections in other demon clans, though, so the chief begrudgingly relied mostly on Hinata when he needed things delivered to outsiders. 

He needed all of them now, though. There’d been a much more brazen attack on one of the outposts at the edge of the Tengu territory. Four members of the guard stationed there and one civilian died in the battle. The Eagles failed to take the outpost completely, but they’d finally taken lives. Despite Hinata’s rocky relationship with the chief, he knew the old man took the protection of their people very seriously. 

With that in mind, Hinata studied the slope of the chief’s shoulder, finally noticing the tension that hadn’t been there yesterday. Despite their constant clashing, Hinata felt the weight of the long-brewing war. He didn’t forgive the Chief--nothing could excuse what he’d said and done--but he understood that tensions were high and that the Chief chose to take it out on the person who didn’t matter much. 

“You,” the Chief finally spoke. Sugawara stepped forward to accept the messages held in his direction. “Fox Village. Watch out for the leader, he’s young and untested.”

Hinata tried not to bristle at the tone, even though he had no reason to. It wasn’t like the old man was insulting one of his friends. 

“Yes, sir,” Sugawara said. In the next moment he was gone. 

“Yamaguchi, I expect you back from dealings with the Armadillos by nightfall.”

“Yessir,” Yamaguchi said, already bowing. He was gone faster the Suga, and just as silent. 

“The Owls and Cats are close together, boy. Get there and back quickly.”

He took the messages passed to him without the brazen glare he usually wore, and did his best to sound respectful when he bit out an obligatory, “Yes, sir.”

“No dawdling.”

“Yes, sir.” As if Hinata would dare risk wasting time when lives were at stake. When his sister was in danger. When the Eagles could attack civilians at any time.

He shook it all off and hurried to the northern drop-off to start his long flight. The Owl Territory was quite far from the Tengu village, and the Cat’s main city wasn’t exactly close either. He needed to deliver both messages before nightfall and get himself back to the village before curfew. 

Probably he’d barely make it and be subject to a lecture from the Chief no matter how fast he flew. Somehow he doubted the man would forgive him even though he wasn’t being sent on his way until nearly afternoon on what should be a whole-day trip at best. 


	5. A Feline Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past

Hinata ignored the burn in his lungs and pushed his legs faster and faster. He was running forwards all the time, but always always falling behind. It was a measurement day for all the Guard initiates. Kageyama had gotten even taller than he was three months ago, his wingspan larger, his diving and cruising speeds faster. Meanwhile, Hinata remained shrimpy, much to Tsukishima’s amusement. He felt like he was improving by leaps and bounds only to have the overwhelming progress of his peers shoved in his face as further proof that they were right not to let him join Guard training. 

They could beat his times on the ground with their stupidly long legs too if he didn’t keep pushing himself. So he ran and he ran and he ran while his wings recovered from the beating they took flying through a thunderstorm with Kageyama. 

Hinata blew through the trees. His surroundings were a blur of green and brown and blue. He was trying something Iwaizumi taught him, using magic to sense his surroundings and inform his instinctual movements rather than just relying on his eyes. It felt weird, but he could move faster since he didn’t have to actively think about avoiding obstacles. If he ended up with fewer scratches on his arms and legs when he finished his run he’d be doubly impressed. But that required maintaining focus well enough to actually use the technique the whole time. Focus, which was something Hinata struggled with even on the best of days when it came to anything other than flying. 

His magic caught on something that didn’t fit. Red and strangely cat-like. Bigger and stronger than an actual animal, though. Unless their mountain suddenly sprouted giant felines he didn’t know about. Out of curiosity rather than caution, Hinata slowed as the trees thinned around him and he neared the mystery creature.

Sitting on a toppled log deep within Tengu territory was a boy about his age with clear cat characteristics--the idle tail, twitching ears, and slit-pupils now focusing on him all dead giveaways. He’d only met a few demons from the other mountain territories before, and none of the experiences were like this. The Crows told stories about the tricky nature of the Cat Demons from Nekoma that had brought ruin to more than one Tengu before. He wanted to say his interactions with demons from other territories would give him an edge, but he had no experience to help him navigate the clever ways of the cats from Nekoma. Many years had passed since Karasuno and Nekoma bonded strongly because of trade agreements. There were years of rivalry and bad faith separating them now. 

The cat demon seemed conflicted on what to do, staring at Hinata and refusing to speak. Hinata shivered. The blond was seeing more than just Hinata’s dirty clothes and sweaty face. Hinata felt something brush up against his magic, something he’d only felt once, when Oikawa tried to fluster him. 

It felt stupidly intimate, and blood rushed suddenly to his cheeks. “Um, hi?” He pretended not to notice the suddenly squeaky quality of his voice. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught up in one of the cats' mind games. He was totally manly. Fear was for the weak. He was obviously sweating from the exercise. 

“Hello.”

The silence stretched between them, clumsy and awkward. Hinata didn’t like it. Names were fine, right? The stories never mentioned Cat Demons doing something terrible like stealing someone’s name and using it to enslave them. Witches could, but not cats. Probably. Maybe. Whatever. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. Who’re you?”

“Kenma.”

He was even less talkative than Kageyama. They were getting nowhere. Was this part of the trap? Would talking more get him in some kind of trouble? 

He found himself not caring much. He’d deal with it as it happened. 

“Um, what are you doing out here?” That was a fair question, right? He didn’t want to piss the cat off if he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He wasn’t in any condition for a fight. Not that he was afraid!

Kenma moved his eyes slowly around the area. “Got lost. I was looking for some Fairies.”

“Don’t people usually avoid Fairies?”

“They’re interesting. They always ask hard questions, and the stakes are high so it’s more fun.”

Hinata shivered. Cats were scary, to actively go searching for trouble with Fairies. “So you...like that if you can’t answer their questions they’ll take you prisoner for years?”

“It’s interesting.”

Alright. That was interesting. And terrifying.

“I can help you get back home if you want. I know where the boundary line between the territories are, and you should recognize the way back from there, right?” He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t good at thinking before he spoke. And it would be cool to have a friend from Nekoma. 

“It’s fine. My friend is looking for me. He should be here any minute now. I’m more interested in what you’re doing running out here, Shouyou.”

“Well, it’s crow territory,” he answered, confused. 

“But why are you running?”

“Cause I have to beat Kageyama and Tsukishima! They can outfly me any day of the week, but I’m still the fastest runner in the village. I need all the advantages I can get.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re my rivals! And I want to prove that I can be just as strong as everyone else, even if my wings are small.”

“Don’t you think your size makes that impossible? Competing with people that have such an advantage over you...doesn’t that make you want to give up?”

Hinata leaned his head back, studying the canopy of trees. “I think...for a little while after I was rejected I felt like that. It seemed pretty impossible to ever beat them, and I felt really bad about everything. They were just...so far ahead of me. I kept practicing on my own, but I was doing it because I didn’t know what else to do, not because I really wanted to. At least, not right then. But then I met some really amazing people who helped me a lot, and I decided I wasn’t going to be my own obstacle. I guess it’s possible that I won’t ever beat either of them, but I don’t think I’m at a point yet where I can make that call. We still have a lot of growing to do. Someday I’ll beat them both in a race through the air. And then they’ll have to recognize me as a great flier. And the Chief will have to let me fly with everyone then.”

“So you keep doing this even though you have to do everything on your own.”

“Yeah. Well, Kageyama practices with me sometimes, and I watch the morning training while I help my mom with the chores so it’s not like I’m super far behind or anything. And I have friends in other territories who help me when there’s time, so I’m not really doing it alone.”

Kenma’s eyes closed slowly, and when he opened them again his eyelids drooped, and suddenly Hinata felt like Kenma was seeing everything. Had he said too much? He opened his mouth to try and distract the Cat from potentially killing him, but slammed it shut almost as quickly. Kenma’s ears twitched quite dramatically, and his head turned slowly behind him, where seconds later a grinning man walked out of the shadows, looking down at both of them from a height as intimidating as Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“Oya oya, Kenma, did you make a new friend.”

“Something like that.” The blond turned back to Hinata for a second. “See you soon, Shouyou,” he said, the words a barely discernible mumble, before turning and joining the other demon, tucked against the man’s side. They disappeared back into the shadows of the forest in seconds, and Hinata was alone again before he fully registered what happened. 

He kept staring after them for a long while before turning around and returning back home, faster than ever. 


	6. Call to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present

Hinata watched the gathering from his place among the circle of guards, clerks, and messengers surrounding the Chief. The young children spent all of the last two days gathering wood for the ritual signal fire, a call that the crows hadn’t sounded in two hundred years. The Elders were arranging the tinder in a particular pattern Hinata didn’t understand, but every few minutes they put their heads together and muttered something no one else was supposed to hear. Tsukishima commented loud enough for Hinata to hear on the opposite side of the formation that if they wanted to keep the rituals secret they should learn how to actually whisper. 

His job was just to stand there, like most of the other civilians in the village, and watch the sacred ritual--that was a thing in Karasuno, full participation in all ancient rituals. He watched carefully, never having been close enough to the Elders to take in the details of any of their many rituals before, and noticed that the biggest boughs of wood were carved with deep runes, black char filling them in. Attention, secrecy, visibility. His eyes darted across the set-up, searching for more clues. There were more he couldn’t read. He wasn’t as familiar with the ancient writing system as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. It didn’t really matter. Everyone knew what the ritual was for. 

He curled his fingers into fists to stop his vibrating at the two hour mark, the endless standing around feeling like an impossible task the longer it dragged, and watched the Chief step forward to view the fruits of the Elders labor, a skeletal crow with wings extended mid-flight. The aging man pulled twelve black stones out of the pouch he’d held in clawed hands all morning, placing them according to some outline Hinata couldn’t see. The Chief raised his hand over the crow once he finished, and the crowd gasped at the black flames springing from the stones and engulfing the tinder. 

Despite the fire’s towering flames, the air grew colder around them. Hinata shivered, unable to look away. Thick, black smoke rose in a steady pillar as the flame consumed the wood and gathered in a shape in the sky, a larger, more detailed version of the skeletal crow they burned now taking its place in the sky. The smoke stayed in its new form, sucking in all the light and warmth into the endless dark of the crow’s body. 

Hinata fought hard to tear his eyes away, succeeding only because of his practice breaking through Oikawa’s illusions. The Tengu’s Call was a success. Now they could only wait and see if the others of the mountain would respond. 

*

When Hinata woke days later, he stepped out of the house and looked to the sky. In the distance, the Golden Owl of Fukurodani and Red Cat of Nekoma were in the sky. He turned in a different direction and watched, waited, without any sense of time. He stumbled his way through meals and restless nights, sleep a foreign concept. A White Armadillo joined the others, sturdy and unyielding to the growing winds. 

The world continued to blur past Hinata until a Teal Fox took its place in the sky among the others, the sun setting somewhere in the distance lighting the sky a contrasting orange. 

Their mountain’s response to a war summons. They would stand together, united as they hadn’t been in centuries. Despite the rising fear, there was something else building in Hinata. Soon, he would see his friends again. For the first time in years, he felt something other than anger warm his chest. 


End file.
